


un baiser avant la mort

by golden_queen_writes, the_crownless_queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, TRADUCTION, beaucoup d'AUs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_writes/pseuds/golden_queen_writes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: Lavande n’avait jamais cru aux dieux de Parvati, mais en cet instant, elle envoya une prière à tous les dieux auxquels elle pouvait penser qu’ils survivent à cette nuit.  - Ou 5 univers où Voldemort aurait pu gagner, à travers les yeux de Parvati et Lavande.





	un baiser avant la mort

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de 'a kiss before dying' de golden_queen_writes. Parce que je m'ennuyais et est demandé à mes amies de m'envoyer des fics à traduire pour passer le temps.

 

_i. Ou dans lequel Voldemort l’emporte à Godric’s Hollow et établit son propre système à Poudlard._

Il y avait trop de monde dans la pièce.

Lavende grimaça lorsque le coude d’Astoria lui frappa les côtes. Parvati, qui était allongée sur ses genoux, émis un soupir de frustration et lança un regard noir vers l’autre fille. Astoria n’essaya même pas de s'excuser; elle s'éloigna simplement juste assez pour empêcher que cela ne se reproduise.

“Je déclare cette séance ouverte,” annonça Pansy Parkinson depuis l’autre côté de la salle où elle était perchée sur le bord du lit de Théodore.

“Et qui t’as élue Présidente, Pansy?” Drago Malefoy marmonna. Neville Londubat rit, mais ils furent tous les deux mystérieusement rendu muet par l’intensité soudaine du regard noir de Pansy.

Blaise soupira à leurs comportements, secouant la tête avec exaspération. “Est-ce que quelqu’un ici pourrait se concentrer pour une seconde?”

Lavender se hérissa, lui tirant la langue. “Eh bien, Zabini, si tu faisais autre chose que de coucher avec Théo et rire à la tête des prétendants de ta mère pour plus d’un instant, tu aurais peut-être réalisé que, oui, nous pouvons.”

“Personnellement, je n’en ai pas l’impression, Lavande,” répondit Blaise aisément. “Pour une Serpentarde, tu n’as pas l’air d’avoir une très bonne maîtrise de tes émotions.”

Lavande était sur le point de répondre, mais Astoria Greengrass répliqua d’abord, secouant la tête avec dégoût. “Vraiment? Allons-nous vraiment parler de ça maintenant? Quand on sait tous pourquoi nous sommes vraiment réunis?”

Cela rendit la salle encore plus silencieuse. _Je suis désolée_ , Lavande articula sans parler. Blaise lui mima un baiser en guise de pardon.

“Okay,” continua Astoria. “Je sais que les tensions sont élevées, mais l’annoncement d’aujourd’hui — ce qu’a dit Professeur Carrow… Elle a dit que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts vont venir visiter l’école et… observer toutes les maisons qui ne sont pas les Sangs Purs de Serpentard. Je ne suis pas suffisamment naïve pour croire que cela finira bien.”

“Et en quoi est-ce mon problème?” demanda Daphné, ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. “Je sais bien comment fonctionne le système du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Serpentard est pour les nobles Sangs Purs, Serdaigle pour les Sangs Mêlés érudits qui méritent d’être remarqués, Poufsouffle est pour les autres Sangs Mêlés et les Nés de Moldus talentueux, et Gryffondor pour les Nés de Moldus qui travailleront comme… personnel.”

Une voix moqueuse lui répondit. “Je crois que tu veux dire comme esclaves, Daphne, non? Je crois que tu as confondu personnel et esclaves,” moqua Ginny. “Moi, personnellement, je vote pour protéger ceux dans les maisons les moins chanceuses. Je n’ai pas particulièrement envie de vivre avec des morts sur ma conscience.”

Blaise secoua la tête. “Je suis avec Daphné. Le système marche, Ginevra.”

Et avec cela, la pièce plongea dans le chaos. “As-tu même un coeur?” Astoria cria à sa soeur.

Drago continua de marmonner son dégoût, et la voix plaintive de Théo se perdit dans la discorde. Lavande lança des regards noirs à Daphné jusqu’à ce qu’elle sentit Parvati bouger et se lever.

“Arrêtez, vous tous.” La voix de Parvati était ferme et commandait le respect. “Nous allons voter. Levez la main si vous voulez tout faire pour que l’inspection se déroule… en douceur.”

“Reconnais au moins ce que c’est vraiment!” cria Ginny. “Un massacre. Combien de Gryffondors ont été tués la dernière fois que les Mangemorts nous ont rendus visite? Voldemort a tué ma famille entière et m’a juste laissée vivre pour que je serve comme reproductrice dans le futur. Je ne suis pas prête d’appeler ça une inspection!”

Parvati inclina la tête, s’excusant sans un mot. “Levez les mains tout le monde.”

Ginny leva la main instantanément, et sa main fût suivi de près par celles de Parvati, Lavande, Astoria, Drago, Théo, Neville et Pansy.

Une victoire pour eux. La majorité l’emportait.

“On dirait qu’on va faire ça alors,” marmonna Parvati, se recouchant sur les genoux de Lavande tandis que les protestations et planifications commencèrent de plus belle.

Lavande déposa un baiser sur l’épaule de Parvati, prenant sa main dans la sienne. “On dirait, oui.”

**...**

_ii. Ou dans lequel Neville Londubat est le Garçon Qui A Survécu et Parvati et Lavande sont à ses côtés._

Depuis le début de leur amitié à onze ans, Parvati Patil avait vu Neville Londubat dans tous les états possibles — allongé par terre à la recherche de Trévor, en pleurs sur les lettres de sa grand-mère, en train d’écrire misérablement des devoirs de Métamorphose pour McGonagall — mais rien ne comparait à ceci.

“Je dois y aller seul,” dit Neville, et Parvati agrippa son épaule, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu de son T-shirt.

“Espèce d’idiot téméraire!” dit Lavande alors qu’elle serrait Neville dans ses bras, les enfermant tous les trois dans une étreinte si solide que Parvati pensa qu’elle allait même suffoquer. “Tu as intérêt à revenir, tu m’entends? Ou je viendrais te chercher moi-même!”

Neville sourit de travers à ça, et il essuya rapidement une larme qui glissa sur sa joue. “Tout ira bien, Lav. Je te le promets.”

“Tu as dis ça hier.” Parvati renifla et lui embrassa la joue. Lavande glissa sa main dans celle de Parvati avant d’ébouriffer les cheveux de Neville dans un geste familier.

“Et j’avais raison, n’est-ce pas?” Neville répondit gentiment, se baissant légèrement pour leur faire la bise avant de partir.

Parvati le regarda partir, et dans ce moment, elle haï le monde plus qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Elle haï chaque adulte qui avait placé le monde sur les épaules de Neville.

“Il a intérêt à revenir,” Lavande dit, lui faisant écho alors qu’elle essuyait les larmes qui lui coulait sur le visage.

“Ou nous irons le récupérer nous-mêmes,” promis Parvati, priant silencieusement que cela ne soit jamais nécessaire.

**...**

_iii. Ou dans lequel la rébellion continue jusqu’à la prochaine génération et Parvati et Lavande ont un choix à faire._

Lorsque Lavande entra dans la pièce, Parvati pensa qu’elle pourrait s’effondrer de soulagement. La vue du visage de sa femme, malgré les cicatrices, le sang et la boue, était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

“Lav!” Parvati s’écria, abandonnant son poste sans autre pensée que d’avoir Lavande dans ses bras.

Lavande lui donna un sourire fatiguée, déposant un baiser sur son front mais reculant avant que Parvati ne puisse l’embrasser. “Je suis couverte de sang,” Lavande expliqua. “Je n’ais pas besoin que tu le sois aussi.”

Parvati leva les yeux au ciel. “Comme si je n’avais jamais été couverte de sang.”

Le visage de Lavande se décomposa à ces mots, et c’est alors que Parvati réalisa que quelque chose n’allait pas. “Comment s’est passée la mission?” interrogea-t-elle urgemment, prenant les mains de Lavande dans les siennes. “Tout le monde s’en est sorti?”

Lavande ferma les yeux. “On a perdu Ernie — il est mort en essayant de sauver des gosses.”

“Des enfants!” Parvati gémit, fermant la bouche avec ses mains pour étouffer son cri. “C’était censé être juste une mission simple : trouver de la nourriture et partir! Comment avez-vous trouvez des enfants? Et Ernie, oh, Ernie! Il était toujours si altruiste!”

“On a trouvé des enfants en train de se cacher dans le cellier de la maison d’un informant,” dit Lavande tristement. “C’était Cho, Hermione, Ernie et moi. l’informant était impossible à trouver — probablement mort, à ce rythme — mais il cachait des enfants Nés de Moldus chez lui. On les a tous ramenés ici mais on était trop nombreux, on a perdu Ernie contre les Mangemorts. Et maintenant ces enfants sont marqués à vie, Pav. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.”

Parvati soupira, entraînant sa petite amie vers le poste qu’elle avait abandonné pour qu’elles puissent toutes les deux s’asseoir. “Les enfants ont besoin d’une maison,” dit-elle, fatiguée.

“Nous n’avons pas assez de gens pour les élever, Pav.” Lavande se reposa contre l’épaule de Parvati. “Bill et Fleur ont déjà leur famille, Hermione et Ron ont adopté Rose, Dean et Seamus ont plus d’enfants chez eux qu’ils ne savent quoi en faire, et presque tous les autres sont constamment sur le front.”

Parvati pensa qu’elle pouvait sentir son coeur fondre lorsque Lavande réalisa la même chose qu’elle.

“Pav,” sa femme murmura, “je sais qu’avoir des enfants pendant cette guerre n’était pas dans nos plans, mais est-ce que… Est-ce que tu voudrais en adopter un? Avec moi?”

Et malgré tout, malgré les devoirs de la guerre sur leurs épaules et le sang qui noircissait les rues autour d’eux, Parvati rit et serra sa déesse de femme plus fort dans ses bras. “Bien sûr, espèce de sotte. J’adorerais élever un de ces enfants avec toi et lui donner une meilleure vie. N’en doute jamais.”

**...**

_iv. Ou dans un monde où Voldemort monta au pouvoir sans opposition._

Les yeux du Ministre Jedusor semblait presque rouge dans la lumière sombre de son bureau. Lavande Patil-Brown bougea inconfortablement, croisant les doigts sous le bureau.

“Et qu’est-ce qui vous fait pensez que vous êtes dignes d’être ma secrétaire, Mme. Patil-Brown?” demanda le Ministre, s’étirant tranquillement.

La question semblait être mêlée à un challenge, et Lavande déglutit avant de répondre. “Je réponds à toutes vos demandes, Ministre Jedusor. J’ai été diplômée de Poudlard. J’ai également été une Auror avant de… Et bien, avant de considérer un autre choix de carrière.”

A ces mots, Ministre Jedusor émit un rire qui glaça Lavande jusqu’au sang. C’était le genre de rire qui faisait tomber des empires se pensant immortels.

“Laissez moi être franc avec vous.” Le Ministre se pencha vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux. “Il y a beaucoup de candidats comme vous, beaucoup avec de meilleures notes et meilleures précédentes carrières, qui postulent ici aujourd’hui. D’ailleurs, Mme. Granger était là juste avant vous… Une Née de Moldus, certes, mais j’ai toujours préféré le pouvoir à l’héritage.”

Lavande sentit ses lèvres se serrer en une grimace. Des années plus tard, et Hermione Granger la faisait toujours ressembler à une idiote. C’était comme si leur rivalité à l’école n’en finirait jamais!

Le sourire de Ministre Jedusor s’élargit à la frustration qu’il lisait sur son visage. “Puis-je vous appeler Lavande?”

Lavande n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre avant qu’il continue.

“Lavande, je peux voir que vous avez ici une lettre de recommandation du directeur Dumbledore. Comme se fait-ce qu’une fille comme vous, sans connexions, parvienne à obtenir ceci — si je puis me permettre?”

Lavande résista le désir soudain de rougir et baisser la tête. “Directeur Dumbledore était… un peu paranoïaque. Il nous avertissait toujours de choses sombres à venir, et quand je lui ait dis que je voulais être une Auror, il était heureux de m’aider.”

“Et pourquoi une jeune fille comme vous voudrait être une Auror?” la challengea Ministre Jedusor.

Lavande grimaça. “Mes notes… Elles n’étaient pas très bonnes. Professeur McGonagall, ma directrice de maison, n’était pas vraiment ma plus grande fan, pour le dire gentiment. C’était le seul moyen d’avoir une recommandation.”

“Et regardez où cela vous a mené,” dit Ministre Jedusor avec sympathie. “Lavande Brown, tragiquement blessée dans un accident avec Fenrir Greyback. Peut-être qu’Auror n’était pas la carrière pour vous.”

Les mots semblaient innocent, mais ils étaient tellement vrais que Lavande voulait en pleurer.

“Et votre femme?”

Lavande leva la tête, soudainement alarmée. “Excusez-moi, Ministre, mais qu’est-ce que ma femme a à voir avec cela?”

Ministre Jedusor écarta les mots de Lavande d’un geste. “Oh, j’ai entendu que Guérisseuse Patil-Brown était offusquée du comportement laxiste qui avait mené à votre situation?”

Lavande hocha la tête, hésitante. Rien de cet entretien n’avait de sens.

“Vous êtes embauchée, Mme. Brown,” dit-il, et Lavande leva la tête si rapidement qu’elle entendit son cou craquer.

“Merci, Ministre,” répondit-elle dans un souffle.

A ce moment, ses yeux semblaient encore plus rouge qu’auparavant. “Ne me remerciez pas encore, Lavande Patil-Brown. Prenez ma main.”

Lavande la prit et laissa échapper un cri de douleur immédiatement, une marque en forme de crâne apparaissant sur son poignet.

Ministre Jedusor secoua la tête avec compassion. “Mes excuses pour la douleur, Lavande, mais c’était nécessaire. Maintenant, tu pourras m’alerter si tu as des problèmes.”

“Des problèmes?” Lavande demanda confusément, frottant son bras. “Je suis une secrétaire, pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais des problèmes?”

Ministre Jedusor rit. “Tu seras un peu plus qu’une secrétaire, Lavande. Peut-être plutôt une… espionne. J’ai bien peur qu’il soit l’heure d’un peu plus de supervision de la part du Ministère à Poudlard, et je suis sûr qu’une fille intelligente comme toi est plus que prête à m’aider. Ou ai-je tord?”

Lavande secoua la tête, ignorant la douleur sourde qu’elle pouvait toujours sentir. A la place, elle choisit de se concentrer sur la fierté qu’elle ressentirai lorsqu’elle annoncerait à Parvati qu’elle avait décroché le travail d’élite. “Bien sûr que non, Ministre Jedusor. Je serai vos yeux à Poudlard.”

**...**

_v. Ou dans lequel Voldemort l’emporte dans l’univers canon._

Parvati était immobile.

Lavande lui attrapa la main brusquement, ignorant le cri à moitié étouffé qui accompagna ses actions. Autour d’elles, le silence était comme un signe de mort, les suffocant comme une corde à leurs cous.

“Harry Potter est mort! Comprenez-vous maintenant? Il n’était rien d’autre qu’un garçon qui attendait que les autres se sacrifient pour lui!” Voldemort tonna, suffisant et impitoyable dans son mépris victorieux.

Lavande n’avait jamais cru aux dieux de Parvati, mais en cet instant, elle envoya une prière à tous les dieux auxquels elle pouvait penser qu’ils survivent à cette nuit. L’alternative était bien trop sombre pour même l’envisager.

“Il a été tué alors qu’il essayait de s’échapper,” Voldemort continua, et il était en train de savourer ce moment, c’était clair dans sa voix, “tué alors qu’il essayait de sauver sa peau —”

Du coin de l’oeil, Lavande vit Neville serrer les poings, vit Ginny commencer à gronder, sa bouche tordue en une grimace vicieuse et cruelle, vit Cho lancer des regards noirs, ses jambes tremblantes mais son esprit inébranlable. Elle vit Ron et Hermione se protégeant l’un l’autre, vit tous les enfants qui s’étaient transformés en guerriers prêt à se battre.

C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle le rata presque, la façon dont Parvati se mordait la joue pour étouffer ses gémissements alors qu’elle se levait.

Lavande ne la lâcha pas mais essaye de la retenir, dans l’espoire, dans la peur, dans la prière même, mais le mouvement attira l’attention de Voldemort, et il se pencha, une moquerie d’une révérence, faisant signe à Parvati de venir plus près.

“Et qui avons-nous là?” dit Voldemort, et Lavande eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que Parvati avait déjà craché sur le sol devant ses pieds.

Lavande tendit la main pour rattraper sa petite-amie mais Voldemort fut plus rapide, traînant un doigt le long de la joue de Parvati. “Si courageuse… Nous avons une vraie lionne ici, on dirait.”

“Laisse la partir.” La voix de Lavande lui parvint chevauchante et sèche, mais un léger sourire apparut néanmoins sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

“Est-ce ta petite-amie?” siffla Voldemort, et lorsque Parvati secoua la tête frénétiquement, il sourit radieusement.

Derrière elle, Lavande pouvait vaguement discerner des cris venant d’un tumulte, mais le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles était trop fort pour qu’elle puisse comprendre ce qu’ils disaient.

“Et bien, pour une fille si courageuse, je crois que cela mérite une récompense. Miss Brown est très jolie, Miss Patil. Vous devriez être fière.”

A ce moment, Bellatrix caqueta, sa tête rejetée en arrière alors qu’elle exprimait son amusement maniaque. Lavande enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes tandis que Parvati secouait la tête frénétiquement, ses lèvres formant le mot “cours”.

Les cris de la foule atteignirent le plus fort volume que Lavande avait jamais entendu, mais c'était comme si le monde entier était soudainement silencieux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Fenrir Greyback apparu, peau couverte de sang et yeux remplis d’une faim insatiable, que Lavande compris.

“Cours!” la foule cria, mais c’était déjà bien trop tard.

Après cela, tout ce que Lavande pu voir était Parvati s’effondrant, puis une obscurité douloureuse.

Pas même Lavande Brown était belle dans la mort.


End file.
